


Blood

by sotakeabitofcalpol



Series: Are You Dead? [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dermatillomania, Ok I’m back, Roman Angst, human! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotakeabitofcalpol/pseuds/sotakeabitofcalpol
Summary: I gave you blood, bloodGallons of the stuffGave you all that you can drinkAnd it will never be enoughOr derma through Roman’s eyes
Series: Are You Dead? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Blood

There's a man stood in the stairwell with his daughter, and the girl points at his face and asks what happened. That sets it off.

He isn't stupid. He knows it's illogical, that it's feeding an endless circle, that it's unhealthy to pick pick pick pick until it bleeds, but hey! He's fucked anyway. He might as well ruin what's left of his skin.

He's also not stupid enough to do it in the bathroom, where the door locks but it'll be suspicious, instead he slides his desk in front of his bedroom door so it can't be opened and gets to work.

Jesus Christ, it's a relief to get this out.

Finger nails pinch and dig and scratch until they can't be used, then he turns to tweezers, then to safety pins. There is a pattern to it.

An hour? Two hours later he stops, because his muscles are frozen from the spot he's been contorted in this whole time and there's blood in his eyes. There’s blood everywhere, and plasma and pus, not that they bother him anymore. How long has he been frozen in front of this goddamn mirror? 

Here comes the shame.

God, why couldn't he be normal? Not need to cover all the mirrors over for fear of this or it getting shattered. Not need bandaids and makeup and tcp to even exist.

The blood, heedless of it's ex-owners turmoil, streams down his face, and he almost calls Remus. The call'll go dead, and he can rant. 

He isn't quite sure what to think of Remus anymore.

Instead, he sticks the plasters onto his face and thanks fuck this is a fast week so he doesn't have to go out there with the others.

He remembers avoiding his family for hours as a kid because he’d picked, the back of his ear at that time, because they’d scream. You’re doing this to upset us! Spoilt brat! Can’t listen to us! Us us us, never him. Never a word.

He still doesn’t have the words now.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m back.
> 
> Life is pretty shit at the moment, I’m not going to lie, but I’ll be good.
> 
> Also; the thing I said was OCD is dermatillomania, a BFRB linked to OCD. This is quite venty.
> 
> Nevertheless, stay safe, heathens


End file.
